mucho anime
by inumaru-kawai
Summary: y esta es la razon por lo traumados y adicctos al anime que estan los de inazuma japan...porfa denme la oportunidad es mi segundo fic!
1. Chapter 1

Plancton:espero que yui tori no se enoje por copiarle el nombre

Inumaru:tori si lees esto te prometo que te dare una torta!

Plancton:sin mas el fic!

…

_**-el perro-**_

-ey fudou mira mi nuevo perro-dice kidou

-aww si esta geni,aww no ay ni un perro allí!-dijo molesto fudou

-ahhhhhhhhh

-ahhhhhhh

-ahhhhhhh!

_**-el sandiwch-**_

-hiroto tu te comiste mi sandiwch!-dijo midorikawa al no encontrar dicho objeto

-yo soy tu sandiwch-dijo hiroto y se metió a la boca de midorikawa

-hurrrrg-dijo midorikawa con hiroto dentro

_**-la bomba-**_

-kazemaru ten esto-dijo endou entregándole una bomba

-….-kazemaru la hagarro e iso como si nada

-grasias-dijo endou agarrándola con la mechita casi por acabarse

_**-la ensalada-**_

-rico!-dijo kidou

-apartate!-dijo fudou agarrando a puñetazos la ensalada

-o basta fudou es mi ensalada!-dijo kidou

_**-la gravedad-**_

-al diablo la gravedad-dijo atsuya-….-se elevo

-jump-se bufo goenji

_**-adios-**_

-adios endou-dijo kazemaru con una pistola en la cabeza

-ok kazemaru te veo luego adond…

-…-kazemaru se disparo cayendo muerto al piso

-awwww oh no!,eso no es lo que crei que decía del todo-dijo endou llorando con kazemaru en brazos

_**-dolor-**_

-ay algo en tu cara-dijo fudou a toramaru

-quitamelo,quítamelo!-dijo asustado

-…-fudou le da un puñetazo-ERA DOLOR!

_**-la ensalada parte2-**_

-oye fudou por que ases esto ni si quiera puedo…

-estoy destrosando tu ensalada!-dijo fudou mientras seguía golpeando la ensalada

**-**nooooooooooo!-grito kidou

_**-el cactus-**_

-ahora goenji no toques ese cactus-dijo atsuya

-…..-goenji se pego al cactus

-PARA MI ESTAS MUERTO!-dijo atsuya dándole la espalda

_**-el bebe-**_

-midorikawa por que nuestro bebe kariya esta en llamas?-dijo hiroto

-COMPRAME MAS HELADOS!-grito midorikawa algo histérico

_**-el baño-**_

-…-goenji estaba disfrasado de un baño (para hombres) escondiéndose de atsuya

-…-llega someoka

-…-goenji nota al peli rosa

-…-baja su cremallera

-ni si quiera lo pienses!-dijo goenji asustando a someoka

_**-la ensalada parte3-**_

Fudou se encontraba golpeando la ensalada y kidou a fudou

-sueltala-dijo kidou

-no!-dijo fudou mientras golpeava la ensalada

_**-la cámara-**_

Goenji y shirou se encontraban hablando hasta que llego atsuya

-chicos miren mi nueva cámara-dijo atsuya con una pistola en mano

-….-lo vieron

-les tomo una foto!-dijo apretando el gatillo y disparándole a goenji

-oh esto no es una cámara-dijo atsuya mirando el objeto

-ATSUYA!-dijo shirou llorando

_**-el tren-**_

-adios patata-dijo fudou que iva a aplastar una papa

-noooo-dijo la papa

-yo amo los trenes!-dijo midorikawa

-oh,no espera!-dijo,y se lo paso arroyando un tren


	2. Chapter 2

Plancton:etto…solo disfruten!

…

_**-divertido-**_

-voy a usar el internet-dijo tenma tocando el teclado-woooooooooooowww-dijo mientras un arcoíris lo eleveve

-voy a usar un libro!-dijo aburrido

_**-el sow de la ciencia-**_

-piano!-dijo endou,y le cayo un piano en sima-oh-dijo bajo los escombras de dicho objeto

_**-el robo-**_

Suena el teléfono fijo de la casa de tsurugi

-…-lo levanta

-esto es un robo-dijo kirino haciendo una voz diferente

-…..-tsurugi cuelga el teléfono y se va

_**-raro-**_

Hiroto y midorikawa estaban parados haciendo nada

-urrrrhguaw-sale de la boca de hiroto el mismo

-…oh-dijo midorikawa sorprendido

_**-patinaje-**_

-ey tsurugi no puedes patinar aquí!-dijo shindou

-no me podes decir que hacer-dijo mientras abansava,hasta que una mina exploto

-esto…es un campo de minas-suspiro

_**-el pastel-**_

-voy a comer un pastel!-dijo kariya sentado frente al comedor

-AJAYNO!-dijo midorikawa llorando

_**-Sombrero-**_

-lindo sombrero-dijo fudou

-oh grasias-dijo tsurugi con un sombrero de mayordomo

-era sarcástico-dijo fudou

-bueno robe tu cara-dijo tsurugi

-….-se golpio la cara con la mano

_**-el sofá-**_

-fudou te gustan mis zapatos?-dijo kidou

-eres un sofá kidou-dijo fudou mientras leia el periódico

-puedo soñar!-dijo kidou

_**-el tiempo-**_

-funciono mi maquina del tiempo funcio….-no completo endou por que una pata lo aplasto

-soy un estegosaurio!-dijo un endou en forma de estagosaurio

_**-la cara-**_

Tobitaka estaba tranquilamente parado hasta que llega fudou corriendo

-rapido disparame en la cara-dijo fudou

-…..-le disparo con una pistola y fudou cayo muerto

-FUDOU!-gritaron kidou y toramaru

_**-disparo-**_

-te voy a disparar-dijo ishido (goenji)

-no vos te vas a disparar-dijo endou dándose la vuelta y asiendo con las manos seña de apuntar con pistola

-AH!COMO MIERDA FUNCIONA ESO!-dijo goenji levantando los brazos y soltando el arma

_**-pelota-**_

-shinsuke atrapala!-dijo tenma lansando un balón

-shi shi shi shi!-dijo shinsuke corriendo a agarrar el balón,y le cayo encima aplastándolo

-lo siento!-grito tenma

_**-pelea-**_

-pelea de banana!-dijo fudou con una banana en la frente

-toma-dijo la banana disparándole en el cráneo

-no!-gimio fudou

-FUDOU!-dijo kidou llorando

_**-ovnis-**_

-atque de ovnis!-dijo midorikawa

-lansen el queso!-grito endou,y todos les lanzaron pedasos de queso al platillo volador

-oigan solo somos nosotros-dijerion hiroto midorikawa nagumo y suzuno asomandose por la ventana del platillo volador

-jijijij-se rio endou

_**-la luna-**_

-cuando creesca ire ala luna-dijo midorikawa

-por que esperar-dijo fudou pateando a midorikawa

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito mientras salía volando


	3. Chapter 3

Plancton:el tercer capitulo! Disfruten

…

_**-leche-**_

-hiroto se acabo la leche-dijo midorikawa

-si yo me la tome-dijo hiroto

-noooooooooooooo!-grito midorikawa

-…..-vio como un monton de leche empezava a inundar la cocina

-….-midorikawa seguía gritando hasta que la leche llego al techo y se aogo

_**-aplastado-**_

-tu puto carro aplasto mi sandiwch-dijo fudou

-si y que?-dijo tobitaka

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito fudou y exploto

_**-la luna-**_

-puedo salir afuera-dijo endou

-a si si puedes salir-dijo goenji

-siiiiiiiiiiii-salio endou de la nave espacial-oye no me dejes!

-goenji…..regresa a reojer a endou o sere yo quien te muela a pelotazos-dijo kazemaru

…

plancton:bueno asta que se nos ocurra otra bayuncada seguiremos

dark plancton:¬¬ no pasen feliz san valentin!

-plancton:feliz san valentin! ¬¬*

Inumaru:y como ya casi entro a clases tratare de subir mas capítulos de "Cupido negro y blanco" sayo! Y dejan reviews porfa!


End file.
